


Сломанный

by Polyn



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё плохо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сломанный

Гнусавый голос в телефонной трубке. Растягивает гласные. «Приходи, или твоя сестра умрёт. Придёшь не один – она умрёт. Придёшь с оружием – она умрёт. Как только ты подумаешь над тем, что надо как-то нам помешать – она умрёт. Твоя жизнь в обмен на её, Абиссинец. Всё просто. Ты веришь мне или мне прислать тебе её пальчик? Или ушко?» Он поверил. И сказал: «Я приду один». Голос назвал адрес.  
Не помня себя, он сбежал по лестнице.  
\- Ая, ты разве не останешься на ужин?  
Имя было как удар под дых.  
\- Спешишь куда-то, мой молчаливый друг?  
Он мотнул головой, не глядя на них, и выскочил за дверь.

Дом был старый. Перегоревшие лампочки, плотно закрытые ветхие двери. Зашторенные окна, на которых можно было прочесть «Мы не хотим знать, что происходит».  
Он пробежал по коридору и остановился у двери, на которой мелом был написан номер. Дверь открывалась внутрь.

Их было трое. Сумасшедший отсутствовал.  
Ая лежала, привязанная к койке. Полоска скотча закрывала ей рот, но её взгляд был громче крика.  
\- Привет, - сказал Шульдих и дёрнул его на себя. В комнату. Темноволосый человек, сидящий в продавленном кресле, поднял голову, и Фудзимия увидел, что это Кроуфорд. Ни капли не изменившийся с момента их последней встречи.  
Наоэ сидел рядом с ней, приставив пистолет к её голове.  
\- Как только ты подумаешь о том, чтобы сопротивляться, он выстрелит. - Ая с трудом выдержал холодный взгляд зелёных глаз. У него закружилась голова. Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась за спиной.  
Абиссинец посмотрел на своих убийц. И подумал: «Ну?».  
\- Не торопись, Фудзимия, - промурлыкал Шульдих, делая шаг к нему. – У нас ещё есть идеи.  
\- Какие? – Ран понял, что вздрогнул. Ему очень не понравился тон.  
\- Тебе понравится, - Шульдих сунул ему ствол пистолета под подбородок. – Не дёргайся, а то Наги выстрелит. И слушай. Знаешь, мы тут собирались немного поразвлечься. Ты слишком долго прожил, Фудзимия. И задолжал нам кое-что. Знаешь, - он кивнул в сторону Аи, - она мне нравится. Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел, как она заплатит по твоим долгам. А потом я честно обещаю тебя застрелить. Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду?  
\- Нет, - тихо ответил Ран.  
\- У нас давно не было развлечений, - намекнул Шульдих.  
\- Шульдих хотел трахнуть твою сестру, - сказал Кроуфорд. Ран рванулся вперёд, но Шульдих быстро поставил его на место, ударив рукоятью пистолета по зубам. Фудзимия почувствовал вкус собственной крови.  
\- Нет, - повторил он. Ему стало страшно.  
\- Но, знаешь, - Кроуфорд помолчал и хищно улыбнулся, - я думаю, что с тобой может быть даже интереснее.  
\- Знаешь, о чём она думает? – прошипел Шульдих прямо ему в лицо. – Она считает себя виноватой в том, что ты здесь. В том, что тебя всё равно убьют. Ещё она думает, что она женщина. Ей будет проще пережить то, что я собираюсь сделать. Хочешь посмотреть, как это будет? Нет? Хочешь сделать это вместо неё? Хочешь, я её не трону?  
Ран сжал зубы. Призрачная надежда. Минимальный шанс. Хоть какой-то.  
И кивнул.  
\- Попроси вслух, - приказал телепат.  
\- Не трогайте её.  
\- Скажи «пожалуйста».  
\- Пожалуйста, - выдавил из себя Ран.  
\- Смотри-ка, Брэд, он хочет! – фыркнул рыжий. Капля слюны попала Рану на лицо. Желудок прыгнул к горлу. – Ну что, выполним последнее желание нашего смертника?  
\- Это традиция, - назидательным тоном сказал Кроуфорд и протянул руку. Шульдих, не глядя, сделал пару шагов назад и отдал ему пистолет. Что-то было не так. Ран потряс головой. Шульдих мгновенно оказался рядом с ним. И ударил его сбоку по голове. Цветные пятна заплясали перед глазами.  
\- Будешь хорошим мальчиком, - сказал Шульдих ему прямо в ухо, - и я подумаю над тем, чтобы она пережила этот день. Будешь плохим – мы продолжим с ней. Скажи ей пару слов перед тем, как мы начнём… Ая, - добавил он с садистским наслаждением.  
Ран повернулся к сестре. Посмотрел на неё.  
\- Я могу подойти к ней?  
\- Нет. Ты уже озвучил своё последнее желание. Можешь что-нибудь ей сказать, - Шульдих оскалился.  
\- Вся моя жизнь – для тебя, - сказал Ран. – Не смотри, пожалуйста.  
\- Хватит мелодрамы. Раздевайся, - приказал Шульдих и развернул его к себе лицом. Ран успел увидеть, что она закрыла глаза.  
\- Что? – он не сразу понял. Шульдих ударил его тыльной стороной ладони по разбитым губам.  
\- Раздевайся, придурок. Или всё-таки? – он кивнул в сторону Аи.  
\- Нет, - сказал Ран и начал раздеваться. «Только бы она выжила. Только бы она выжила. Только бы она выжила. Всё, что угодно, но пусть она будет жива. Ая…»

Он стоял перед ними голый и нелепый. Бетонная крошка врезалась в босые ступни.  
\- Брэд, можно, я первый? – противным голосом протянул Шульдих.  
\- Делай, - сказал Кроуфорд.  
\- Ложись! – рявкнул Шульдих и показал на матрац на полу. Ран вздрогнул и посмотрел на Аю. Она вздохнула, но не открыла глаз. – Головой к ней. Чтобы не забылся, - Шульдих хихикнул.  
Когда Ая лёг на живот, Шульдих пнул его носком ботинка.  
\- Перевернись.  
Ая перевернулся. Шульдих уселся ему на грудь и расстегнул брюки.  
\- Соси. Как только ты подумаешь о том, чтобы пустить в ход зубы, я подумаю о том, что твоя сестрёнка посвежее тебя, хоть и не такая разноцветная. И ты будешь смотреть.  
Ая открыл рот. Его немного тошнило. Саднили разбитые губы. Шульдих давно не мылся, и от его члена шёл мерзкий запах. Наверное, телепат прочитал эту его мысль, потому что он вдруг схватил его за уши и подвинулся, всовывая свой уже возбуждённый орган Рану в глотку. Стало трудно дышать. Желудок взбунтовался. Он дёрнулся, чтобы хоть немного освободиться, но Шульдих гадко улыбнулся и посмотрел туда, где была Ая. Ран сосредоточился на том, чтобы дышать носом и держать собственное тело под контролем. Шульдих вытащил член из его рта и стал возить им по лицу Рана.  
\- Полижи, - сказал он. Ран высунул язык. Действовать по своей воле было выше его сил. – Не вижу энтузиазма, - сказал Шульдих, елозя стволом по его языку. – Порадуй меня. Или это сделает кое-кто другой.  
Ран попытался делать что-то своим ртом. Он поймал губами головку, втянул в рот и стал водить по ней языком. Шульдих заёрзал. Наверное, ему понравилось, потому что он вытащил член у Рана изо рта и, передёрнув пару раз, кончил ему на лицо. Сперма попала в нос, и Ран едва сдержался, чтобы не чихнуть. Глаза заслезились.  
\- Хороший, - одобрительно сказал Шульдих.  
\- Рад, что ты проверил, - отозвался Кроуфорд. И спросил, - Ты давно мылся, Фудзимия?  
\- Утром, - сказал Ая. Почувствовал вкус. Подавил новый приступ тошноты.  
\- Помой его, Шульдих. Пусть будет чистенький.  
\- Поднимайся, - Шульдих застегнул брюки и слез с него. – Пойдём тебя мыть. Вздумаешь дёргаться… ну, ты понял.  
Ая пошёл за ним. Это уже началось. Даже если сейчас он убьёт эту тварь, она всё равно останется там.  
\- Верно мыслишь, детка, - они пришли в ванную комнату. Шульдих велел ему сесть на пол ванны и свинтил с душа насадку, оставив ему только шланг. – Засунешь это себе в задницу. Когда оттуда будет выливаться только вода – значит, ты чистый. Мыло тут есть, а полотенце тебе не понадобится. Мне нравятся мокрые. Если не подмоешься как следует, будешь жрать своё дерьмо. Понял?  
Ран утвердительно мотнул головой. Она была пустая, но тяжёлая. Рыжий мерзавец лишил его воли.  
Ран присел на корточки. Он приставил конец шланга к анусу. В него хлынула тёплая вода. Смех телепата проникал прямо в мысли, когда из него выливалась очередная порция воды и грязи.  
\- Не отлынивай, детка, - сказал Шульдих. – Засунь это в себя.  
Он попытался послушаться. Когда внутрь набралось много воды, ему стало больно, и он выдернул из себя эту штуку.  
\- Молодец, - сказал Шульдих, глядя на воду, - теперь можешь весь вымыться.  
Ран умыл лицо и принял душ.  
\- Ну вот, - произнёс телепат. - Теперь ты не обосрёшься в момент смерти. Знаешь, смертникам делают клизму перед казнью, чтобы не обгадились.  
Ран не боялся смерти. Он слишком хорошо знал её. Такой – тоже не боялся. Только Ая имела смысл.

Они вернулись в комнату. Ран бросил взгляд на Аю. Она лежала с закрытыми глазами и дышала.  
Шульдих велел ему встать на четвереньки. Лицом к койке.  
\- Смотри, Абиссинец, - сказал он, - вот там твоя сестра. Если ты будешь совсем хорошим, то мы оставим её в живых. И я даже сотру из её памяти воспоминания о том, как умер её брат. И о том, что у неё вообще был брат. Раздвигай ляжки, - он шлёпнул Рана по заднице. Он расставил ноги.  
Шульдих не озаботился смазкой, но внутри была вода. Боль была ужасной. Сначала – резкая. Потом – тупая. Кажется, Ран закричал, когда Шульдих одним рывком насадил его на свой член. Шульдих бил его внутренности своим членом. Ран кричал. Шульдих смеялся и шлёпал его по ягодицам. Говорил всякие мерзости. Кроуфорд не позволил Шульдиху кончить, заняв его место. У него был толще. Ран хорошо это понял. Кроуфорд двигался не так резко и не бил его, но жёсткие пальцы давили на кожу, а член разрывал анус.  
\- Наги, хочешь? – спросил Шульдих. Он смотрел на них и дрочил.  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся психокинетик. И посмотрел Рану в глаза, - он мне не нравится.  
\- А она?  
\- Тоже нет. Ты же знаешь.  
\- Знаю. А вдруг?  
\- Не хочу, - сказал Наоэ таким тоном, как будто отказывался от «бесплатного подарка» в магазине.  
\- Кроуфорд, а давай его вместе…  
\- Как?  
\- В одну дырку. Ртом он не особо что умеет, а задница у него классная.  
\- Как ты себе это представляешь? – Кроуфорд продолжал двигаться. – Он же узкий, как целка.  
\- Он и был целкой, пока я его не трахнул, - заржал Шульдих. Ран вскинул голову. Этот смех… Шульдих смеялся по-другому. Другой голос. Другой. Другие люди. Тот, кого называли Кроуфордом, хлопнул его ладонью по яйцам. В голове звякнуло от боли.  
\- Не думай, - услышал он.  
\- Знаешь, он слишком умный. Давай его всё-таки растянем.  
\- Давай, - хмыкнул тот, кто был сзади.  
Рыжий лёг вниз. Брюнет остался сзади.  
Рыжий вцепился в ягодицы Рана и сильно раздвинул их. Что-то надавило на анус. Очень сильно. Они стали входить.  
Ран закричал. Из него что-то потекло. Они натягивали его на свои члены в четыре руки. У него не было сил отбиваться. Он мог только пытаться не орать от боли.  
Он не смог запомнить, сколько это длилось. И не хотел. Он знал – долго. Это не имело значения.  
Он слышал их дыхание, собственный задушенный крик и не слышал выстрела. Это имело значение.  
Он закрыл глаза.

Раздался грохот. И несколько громких хлопков. Что-то мокрое попало Рану на лицо. Всё произошло очень быстро и, когда он открыл глаза, то понял, что человек, который лежит под ним – мёртв. А мокрое – это была кровь. Тот, кто был у него за спиной, завалился набок.  
Ран шевельнулся, освобождаясь от них. Противно хлюпнуло.  
Абиссинец повернул голову и увидел в дверном проёме два силуэта. В комнату шагнул седой Кроуфорд. За ним последовал Шульдих.  
У Фудзимии закружилась голова, но он попытался встать. Вошедший Шульдих взял его за руку и помог подняться. Кроуфорд кивнул ему, осмотрелся и молча вышел в другую дверь.  
Ран дёрнулся к койке и чуть не упал. На ней никого не было. Рядом лежал труп незнакомой девочки с коротко остриженными чёрными волосами. Он оглянулся. Те, кто насиловал его, были мертвы. Или нет. Фальшивый Кроуфорд пошевелился. И попытался поднять голову. Шульдих оскалился и сунул в руки Рану пистолет.  
\- Пристрели его, - сказал он. – Я тебя поддержу, - и выполнил своё обещание. Ран выстрелил и попал человеку в голову. Запахло пахеным.  
\- Чёрт, - сказал Шульдих, - пиздец глушителю.  
Он забрал пистолет и сунул его в карман плаща. Посадил Рана на койку. Боком. Наклонился и стал рассматривать его лицо синими глазами.  
\- Не повезло, - тихо прокомментировал он произошедшее. Отошёл и сгрёб с пола вещи Рана. Швырнул их ему. – Одевайся. Помочь?  
Ран отрицательно помотал головой и пощупал матрац на койке. Совсем холодный.  
\- А где Ая? – растерянно спросил он. Ему было пусто и страшно.  
\- В Японии, наверное, - отозвался Шульдих. – Не тяни. Надо выбираться отсюда. Тебе нужна медицинская помощь.  
\- А тебе что за дело? – удивился Ая.  
\- Кроуфорд сказал, что я должен тебя отсюда вывезти.  
\- Зачем?  
Шульдих пожал плечами, подал Ае носовой платок и отвернулся. Платок был чистый. Ран сначала не понял, зачем он ему, но потом почувствовал что-то мокрое под собой. Он положил платок в трусы и стал натягивать на себя одежду. Двигаться было больно. Прикасаться к себе – противно.  
Пока он одевался, Кроуфорд вернулся в комнату, что-то тихо сказал Шульдиху, тот ответил. Кроуфорд посмотрел на труп того, кто назывался его именем, на Фудзимию, склонил голову на бок, потом кивнул и вышел. Шульдих фыркнул ему вслед.  
\- Он в шоке.  
\- Почему?  
Шульдих промолчал.  
\- Кто это был?  
\- Наши клоны. Чисто теоретически, они должны были быть похожи на нас.  
\- Они были похожи.  
\- Нет, - сказал Шульдих.  
\- А чьим клоном была девочка? – Ран спросил просто, чтобы не молчать.  
\- Чужим. Не нашим. Ты его не знаешь.  
\- А вы?  
\- Кроуфорд его убил. Это была смешная история. Ты оделся?  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда пойдём.  
И они пошли.

Кроуфорд ждал за дверью. Шульдих тащил Фудзимию, который еле переставлял ноги. Кроуфорд двигался впереди, держа правую руку в кармане плаща, и Ая понял, что там у него пистолет. Левую он держал чуть на отлёте во время движения, и Ая вспомнил, зачем.  
Они вышли из здания. Кроуфорд и Шульдих общими усилиями устроили Фудзимию на заднем сиденье автомобиля. Кроуфорд сказал что-то Шульдиху, сел в другую машину и уехал. Шульдих сел за руль той, в которой был Ая.  
\- Что теперь? – спросил Фудзимия.  
\- Я отвезу тебя к нам и попытаюсь поставить на ноги.  
\- Я не хочу.  
\- Могу отвезти тебя в больницу или в ваш магазинчик. Хочешь? – Шульдих спросил, как ударил. Ран дёрнулся. Он был слишком слаб.  
\- Не надо.  
\- А что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Убей меня, - это было первое, что пришло ему в голову.  
Шульдих обернулся к нему и оскалился:  
\- Кроуфорд сказал, что ты нужен живым. Так что не получится. Если ты всё равно решил умереть, то почему бы не съездить в гости к бывшим Шварц?  
Ран решил промолчать, но подумал, что умрёт и прихватит рыжего с собой.  
\- Эй, даже не думай об этом. Мы тебя вытащили оттуда. Я тебя вырублю, если будешь думать всякую фигню.  
\- Зачем я нужен живым?  
\- Наши конкуренты хотели тебя уничтожить. А Кроуфорд напророчил, что ты убьёшь какую-то важную шишку.  
\- А вам какое дело?  
Шульдих помолчал, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Или он убьёт нас. И всю вашу команду. Ты не будешь пытаться ударить меня, пока я веду машину?  
\- Нет, - сказал Ая. Ему стало всё равно.  
Они поехали.

\- Почему я видел там Аю? – спросил Фудзимия.  
\- Иллюзия. Её создала девочка.  
\- Зачем они это делали?  
\- Чтобы ты свихнулся. Или умер. Или сначала одно, а потом другое. Или чтобы ты бросился искать нас с Кроуфордом. Если бы мы не вошли, что бы ты сделал?  
\- А что бы они сделали, если бы вы не вошли?  
\- Точно не знаю. Думаю, они бы закончили, вырубили тебя и ушли. Ты пришёл бы в себя в той комнате. На койке был бы вырезан крест.  
\- Я бы стал вас искать. И Аю тоже.  
\- Мысли о том, что можно ей позвонить, у тебя даже не было, - утвердительно сказал Шульдих. – Ты действительно сошёл бы с ума. И умер бы под нашими пулями.  
\- А зачем вы убили этих…  
\- Идея Кроуфорда. Мы наткнулись на них в Европе. Они прятались от нас, от вас и от всего мира. Кроуфорд аж взбесился, когда узнал про них. То ли Бергера вспомнил, то ли в маразм начинает впадать. Знаешь, он умеет ругаться на восьми языках. Но детишки оказались неглупыми. Драться с нами им было не с руки, и они побежали. Кроуфорд рванул за ними. Я – вместе с ним. Им удалось ненадолго оторваться от нас. Тут мы их нашли. Они здорово увлеклись тобой и не заметили, что мы пришли, - Шульдих презрительно фыркнул.  
\- Это что, новое хобби Шварц – убивать собственных клонов?  
\- Что-то вроде. Понимаешь, нам невыгодно, чтобы в мире множились таланты.  
Ая промолчал.  
В кармане куртки зазвонил телефон. Фудзимия бросил вопросительный взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, Шульдих кивнул.  
Фудзимия посмотрел на экран. Хидака.  
\- Ая! – Кен волновался, и это было слышно, - Где ты?  
\- Я задержусь. Я позвоню тебе попозже, - Фудзимия старался говорить очень спокойно.  
\- Ая…  
\- Пока, Кен.  
\- Это хорошо, - сказал Шульдих.  
\- Что?  
\- То, что он позвонил. Перезвонишь ему попозже и попросишь привезти тебе чистую одежду.  
Ран задумался. Кен мог бы привезти катану.  
\- Можешь отключиться? - произнёс Шульдих.  
\- Не хочешь, чтобы я запомнил дорогу?  
\- Глупости. Не хочу слушать твои мысли, пока буду вести машину.  
\- Я попробую не думать.  
\- Ага, не думай о белой обезьяне, - сказал Шульдих. Ая тут же представил себе глупую белую обезьяну в рыжем парике. Шульдих обругал его по-немецки, но улыбнулся.  
Пока они ехали, начался дождь.  
Когда Ая начинал вспоминать, Шульдих просто говорил «обезьяна», и образ сам возникал в голове.

Это был маленький аккуратный коттедж. Ая представить себе не мог, что Шварц станут жить в таком домике. Шульдих только фыркнул и помог ему выбраться из машины. Теперь, когда можно было думать, нахлынули воспоминания. «Глаза, - подумал Ая. - У настоящего Шульдиха синие глаза. Может быть, голубые. Но не зелёные».  
\- Это правда, - сказал Шульдих. Они прошли в дом. Немец, ругаясь, втащил японца на второй этаж, втолкнул в комнату и помог лечь, а не упасть на кровать. – Не отключайся. Тебе нужно принять лекарства и вымыться.  
\- Ты врач?  
\- Не тот, который тебе сейчас нужен, - огрызнулся Шульдих. – Если очень надо, могу вызвать тебе проктолога. Хочешь? – слово хлестнуло. Ая вспомнил. Его затрясло.  
\- Успокойся, - рыкнул на него рыжий. – Ничего я с тобой не сделаю.  
Ран всхлипнул. Он помнил того, фальшивого, Шульдиха слишком хорошо.  
Этот скривился, прочитав его мысли.  
\- Слушай меня внимательно, Фудзимия! Ты достаточно хорошо меня знаешь, чтобы понимать, что там был не я! Да, это был мой клон, мой чёртов безмозглый клон, пристрелив которого, я испытал ни с чем не сравнимое наслаждение. Так вот, запомни раз и навсегда, если не выучил это ещё тогда, когда мы регулярно сталкивались по работе. Я убиваю врагов. Я убиваю и похищаю родных и близких своих врагов. Я заставляю людей думать и делать всякое дерьмо. Я не ебу своих врагов. Я трахаюсь с женщинами. Надеюсь, что и ты – тоже, - Шульдих сделал паузу. – А теперь ты стаскивай с себя шмотки, а я принесу тебе таблетки и потом помогу добраться до ванной. Если будет совсем паршиво, скажешь мне, и я тебя вымою.  
Крик пробился из груди через горло наружу. Слёзы полились сами собой. Ран плакал, скорчившись на кровати, и ничего не мог с собой сделать. Шульдих смотрел на него пару секунд, а потом сел рядом.  
\- Плачь, - в его голосе не было жалости или сочувствия.  
Ран ревел, как ребёнок. Захлёбываясь соплями и криком. Пряча красное лицо за руками. Вся боль, всё напряжение вылилось слезами. Он стал успокаиваться понемногу.  
\- Ты всё ещё одет, - сказал Шульдих. - И в грязи. Хочешь дождаться заражения? – и вышел.  
Ран стал раздеваться. Руки слушались плохо. Сидеть было больно, а стоять – трудно. Шульдих принёс таблетки и стакан воды. Ран принял их, не спрашивая, что это.  
Он подумал, что уже всё равно.  
Шульдих дотащил его до ванной. Это было близко.  
\- Помощь нужна? – спросил он.  
\- Да, - сознался Ран.  
Шульдих помог ему забраться в ванну. Остался здесь же, но отвернулся. Помог выбраться, когда Рану надоело оттирать от кожи следы, которые невозможно было смыть. Подал полотенце. Достал из магазинной упаковки мужские трусы и сорвал с них бирку. Соорудил из ваты и бинта тампон, пропитал его чем-то и протянул Рану.  
\- Это должно быть наполовину внутри.  
Рана передёрнуло, но он сделал, как сказал рыжий.  
\- Ты что-то понимаешь в этом?  
\- Да, немного. И не спрашивай, откуда. И не думай, что со мной происходила та же херня.  
\- Я не думаю.  
Шульдих довёл его до комнаты. Ран забрался под одеяло.  
\- О смерти тоже не думай.  
\- Почему?  
\- Завтра расскажу. Позвони Хидаке.  
\- Сейчас?  
\- Можешь завтра.

Он проспал двадцать часов.  
Шульдих принёс чайник и чашку. В чайнике был горячий бульон.  
Ран пил и пил. Он подумал, что, наверное, теперь ему нельзя будет есть нормальную еду какое-то время.  
\- Заживёт за пару дней, - сказал Шульдих. – Мышцу они тебе не порвали, иначе бы ты там вырубился, а с остальным можно справиться, промывая каждый раз.  
Ран вздрогнул и чуть не подавился.  
\- Извини, - буркнул Шульдих.  
\- Я позвоню Хидаке.  
\- Я постирал твои шмотки. Они высохли, но мятые.  
\- Как мне объяснить Кену, что я тут делаю?  
\- Как хочешь, - Шульдих кивнул на тумбочку, на которой лежал мобильный. – Звони, а то разрядится.  
\- Скажи мне адрес.  
Шульдих назвал адрес.  
Фудзимия посмотрел на него.  
Шульдих поднял руки с открытыми ладонями и вышел.  
\- Кен?  
\- Да. Ая, все волнуются…  
\- Я знаю. Я хочу, чтобы ты привёз мои вещи, - Ая назвал адрес. – Приезжай один, пожалуйста.  
\- Ая, что-то случилось? – Кен действительно беспокоился. – Ты уезжаешь?  
\- Не по телефону.

Шульдих принёс таблетки. Ран их съел.  
Он смог почти самостоятельно добраться до ванной. И даже одеться потом и доковылять до гостиной под присмотром Шульдиха. Тот посадил Рана в кресло и открыл дверь. На пороге застыл Хидака с большой спортивной сумкой. Он недолго оставался неподвижным.  
\- Ая! – крикнул Кен и попытался ударить Шульдиха. Тот отскочил.  
\- Стоять! – рявкнул Фудзимия, привставая из кресла. – Кен, он ничего не сделал, - Ая сказал это и понял, что почти повторяет Оми. Мамору.  
Шульдих поёжился и сказал:  
\- Я пока прогуляюсь.  
Кен посторонился, и Шульдих вышел.  
Кен бросился к Ае, который со вздохом опустился обратно в кресло.  
\- Ая! Он тебя похитил? – Кен кивнул на дверь. У него были круглые глаза.  
\- Нет. Он… Они меня спасли.  
\- Ая, что случилось? – Кен очень серьёзно смотрел на него. – Если он тебя не привёз сюда силком, значит, ты мог приехать…  
\- Я не хотел ехать в «Киттенс хаус». Я… был у людей, которые оказались клонами Кроуфорда и Шульдиха. Потом пришли настоящие и убили их.  
\- А почему ты сам с ними не разобрался? Ты не взял ни катану, ни пистолет, – Кен возмущённо нахмурился.  
\- Они сказали, что у них моя сестра.  
Кен открыл рот. И закрыл его. Ая чуть не поблагодарил его за это вслух. Кен снова нахмурился, вглядываясь в лицо Фудзимии. Запустил пятерню в волосы и взъерошил их.  
\- Ты такой бледный. Там был бой? Ты ранен?  
\- Нет, боя не было. Я сдался, - признался Ая. Он не хотел рассказывать правду, но не мог врать.  
\- Они, что, пытали тебя? – Кен говорил с возмущением.  
\- Можно и так сказать, - Ая подавил нервный смешок. И подумал про катану и свой живот. И что она слишком длинная и придётся обернуть лезвие полотенцем. И что некому будет встать за спиной с катаной, потому что у него нет вакидзаси, и она понадобится ему самому. Он подумал, что можно обойтись пистолетом, вспомнил мертвых клонов и почему-то обрадовался.  
Какое-то время они сидели молча. Кен смотрел на Аю. Ая пытался не смотреть на Кена.  
\- Спроси его, - услышал Ран. - Тебе же интересно.  
\- Шульдих! – подумал он. А вслух сказал, - Кен, что бы ты делал, если бы я умер?  
Кен помолчал. Взъерошил волосы ещё больше. И очень серьёзно сказал:  
\- Нашёл бы того, кто тебя убил, и порвал бы на ленточки.  
\- А потом?  
\- Скорее всего, сел бы за это. Или меня бы убили.  
\- А если нет?  
\- Вернулся бы в Японию. Там малыш и твоя сестра, - Хидака сначала сказал, а потом подумал. Ая это понял. Ему захотелось закрыть глаза. Он сказал:  
\- Я устал.  
Кен помолчал.  
\- Ты вернёшься?  
\- Вернусь.  
\- Обещаешь?  
И Фудзимия промолчал.  
\- Тебе лучше быть тут, да? – спросил Кен.  
\- Да, - сказал Ая. – Поезжай, пожалуйста.  
\- Я уеду. Но, если что, я знаю теперь, где тебя искать.  
\- Да, - сказал Ая. Кен уехал.  
Шульдих помог Фудзимии отнести сумку в комнату.  
Хидака приволок всё, что смог унести.  
Рану не за чем было бы возвращаться, если бы он действительно собирался уехать.  
Он звонил Кену ещё два раза. Просто так. И отбивал звонки Хлоэ и Наны.

…Ая кричала, дёргаясь под телом человека с рыжими волосами. Кто-то держал его сзади. Холодное лезвие катаны прижималось к шее. Ран закричал и рванулся вперёд… Чтобы проснуться от собственного крика.  
На пороге стоял сонный и злой Шульдих с телефоном.  
\- Позвони ей, - сказал он. – Тебе ещё есть, кому звонить.  
\- Я не могу, - сказал Ая.  
\- Можешь, - сказал Шульдих. – Она, между прочим, скучает.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
Шульдих посмотрел на него, как на идиота. И вышел.

Ран набрал номер.  
Она спрашивала, кто это. Он дышал и молчал. Она поняла, что это он.  
\- Братик, приезжай, пожалуйста, - отчаянно сказала она. – Или я к тебе приеду. Я очень соскучилась.  
Ему отчаянно захотелось её увидеть. Просто посмотреть. Убедиться, что с ней всё в порядке. Он пообещал себе, что так и сделает.  
\- Ая, - прошептал он и повесил трубку.  
Он громко подумал «Шульдих!», но телепат не отозвался.

На следующий день он сказал, что нормально себя чувствует.  
Шульдих фыркнул и сказал, что надо это отпраздновать.  
Ая не понял, в чём дело.  
Вечером Шульдих отвёз его в центр города и зачем-то снял в гостинице два номера на сутки. Ая спросил, зачем. Шульдих заржал и сказал:  
\- Узнаешь.

Шульдих снял двух проституток.  
Ая не знал, что делать со своей. Ему ничего не хотелось.  
Она не знала, что делать с клиентом, который ничего не требует. Она предложила сделать ему массаж. Он согласился. Она начала со спины.  
Сначала она просто гладила его мышцы. Растирала, согревая. У неё были длинные волосы, и она щекотала его ими. Это было приятно. Потом она, как будто невзначай, задела его своей грудью. Ая представил, какая она красивая, и повернулся, протягивая к ней руки. Она легла рядом. Она была тёплая. Её глаза лучились каким-то странным светом.  
\- Ты очень красивый, - сказала она. – Зачем твой друг сделал это?  
\- Что? – занервничал он.  
\- Заплатил мне.  
\- Чтобы я расслабился.  
\- У меня не получилось, - грустно сказала она. Ему стало немного жаль её, и он прижался к её мягкому телу.  
Его член встал, и она надела на него презерватив, раскатав его губами. Он чуть не кончил от одного этого зрелища. Она была хорошей. Очень хорошей. Он дышал её нежным запахом, гладил её мягкие волосы, трогал её, а она радостно смеялась. Ему захотелось поцеловать её, и она подставила губы. Они пахли клубникой и его телом. Это было прекрасно.  
Она сказала, что он хороший. И что она будет рада, если он ей позвонит. Он записал её телефон, а потом они продолжили.  
Её стоны были как песня. Он решил, что она притворяется, и спросил. Она сказала, что не притворяется. И поцеловала его.  
Когда он проснулся, её не было рядом. Он проверил бумажник. Деньги были на месте. Телефон тоже.  
Шульдих постучал в дверь и сказал, чтобы он собирался. Когда они ехали к дому, Ая улыбался, а Шульдих смотрел на дорогу.

На следующий день Шульдих отвёз его в «Киттенс хаус».  
По дороге они разговаривали. Ая спросил про человека, которого он должен убить. Шульдих сказал, что не знает. Что так выйдет само по себе, а он может только сказать, что да, это был тот человек.  
\- И тогда я смогу умереть, - сказал Ая.  
\- Если захочешь, - сказал Шульдих.  
Ая подумал, что не знает.

Шульдих высадил его в двух кварталах от магазина. И уехал.  
Все обрадовались. И даже улыбка Хлоэ стала похожа на настоящую. Ая был удивлён.  
Несколько дней прошли, как будто ничего не было. Кен всё время болтался поблизости и рычал на тех, кто пытался задавать вопросы. Спрашивать перестали. Ая был благодарен ему. Кен не лез в душу. Просто был рядом.

Когда Ая сказал, что собирается съездить за продуктами, Кен навязался с ним.  
\- Мы будем покупать сырое мясо. И рыбу, - сказал Хидака, с хищной улыбкой глядя на Хлоэ. Блондина передёрнуло, и он отвернулся. Мишель засмеялся.

Телефон зазвонил, когда они подходили к кассе.  
\- Фудзимия, приезжай, - Шульдих то ли давил смех, то ли был готов разрыдаться.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Ничего плохого. Можешь даже катану не брать. Но если ты не приедешь, я застрелюсь через два часа, а ты никогда не узнаешь, что отдал все долги.  
\- Со мной Кен, - сказал Ая.  
\- Да хоть папа римский, - сказал Шульдих. Ая услышал женский голос, и Шульдих повесил трубку.  
Кен очень внимательно смотрел на него.  
\- Поедем к Шульдиху.  
\- Сразу?  
\- Да.  
\- Домой зайдём?  
\- Нет.

Они поехали.  
Когда дверь открылась перед ними, Ран чуть не упал. Ая бросилась ему на шею. Кен отвернулся и отошёл. Фудзимии прошли внутрь.

Шульдих вышел из-за дома и встал рядом с Хидакой.  
\- Зачем ты её сюда притащил? - спросил Кен, подбираясь.  
\- Она сама приехала. У твоего друга чертовски умная сестра. Она позвонила в телефонную компанию и выяснила номер. Дальше было просто.  
\- Она узнала адрес и приехала. Ты мог её выставить.  
\- Мог. Но подумал, что так будет лучше.  
Они помолчали. И Шульдих сказал:  
\- Пошли на кухню. У меня есть чай. Они долго будут разговаривать.

\- Ая, тебе надо уехать. Пожалуйста.  
\- Я уеду, Ран. Но ты поедешь со мной. Я не могу так больше. Я не хочу жить одними воспоминаниями. Которых у меня на два года меньше, чем у нормальных людей. Мне всё равно, кто ты был и что ты делал. Ты мой брат. Мой единственный родной человек. Неужели ты не хочешь меня видеть больше?  
\- Я… - Ран посмотрел на неё. Её глаза покраснели от слёз. – Я не могу сейчас. У меня тут дела.  
\- Для тебя дела важнее сестры! – обиженно воскликнула Ая. Рану стало нечем дышать, он согнулся. Она подошла к нему, и он встал на колени. Уткнулся лицом в её ладони. Ему хотелось жить и умереть вот так. Рядом с ней.  
\- Прости, - сказала она. – Я уеду. Я подожду. Я буду ждать всю жизнь. Только возвращайся.  
\- Я вернусь. И мы уедем. Далеко-далеко. Вместе, - он говорил и боялся, что врёт, что его убьют на миссии, что КР попытается не отпустить его, что Аю украдут, что небо упадёт им на головы, что он не сможет заставить себя вернуться к ней. - Я чудовище, Ая. Неужели я нужен тебе? – он поднял на неё глаза и понял, что вернётся, если она скажет…  
\- Нужен, - сказала она.


End file.
